


A helping hand

by Tinnie_Jacob



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Could be extended so much, Far too obvious, Gift Fic, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex in the guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnie_Jacob/pseuds/Tinnie_Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon slayers fall into heat when they turn twenty-five. And Bickslow lends a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/gifts).



> Gift to [Serade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade) to feed her obsession. XO Baby <3

Laxus frowned at his friend. Bickslow had been moving slower than usual, like he was hurt. But they hadn't been on any missions and he didn't look hurt either. Just what had happened three days ago that still left the soul mage tense, looking around himself every ten minutes? “Are you aright?”, Laxus finally asked. Bickslow looked at him, like woken from a haze. “Yea”, he said, shifting a little. “Yea, just fine.” Laxus frowned at him in disbelief. Not much later the soul mage disappeared into the back of the guild building, again leaving Laxus wondering.

 

It was in the evening that Laxus decided to find out where Bickslow had disappeared off to. He walked into the back and looked around, finally finding his friend in one of the resting rooms, sleeping tight. He silently closed the door behind himself and sat down on a chair. This was more than odd behavior for the soul mage. He didn't even have his visor on, his clothes piled on the floor beside the bed. Just what was going on?

 

After half an hour Gajeel entered the room, looking surprised. “Uhm, hey”, he said, shifting nervously. “Why's Bickslow sleeping in here?”, Laxus asked. “Eh, well... he was tired”, Gajeel said, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. The blonde frowned. “What's going on?”, he asked. Gajeel seemed unsure if he should talk. He sat down on another chair and looked at the sleeping mage. He seemed to struggle for words.

 

“You know Bickslow's into guys...”, he finally began. “Yea?”, Laxus asked. “Well, he seems to be about the only one... you know, that generally does”, Gajeel said. Laxus tilted his head a little, looking back at Gajeel. “What the hell are you getting at?”, he asked. “It appears I'm twenty-five this year”, Gajeel said, like that explained everything. Laxus shook his head, communicating his bewilderment. “So?”, he asked. Gajeel blushed.

 

“Dragons slayers... we...”, he began, nervously rubbing his hands together. Laxus sighed irritably. “We fall into heat. When we turn twenty-five we fall into heat”, Gajeel said quickly. The frown on the second generation dragon slayer's face deepened further. “What do you mean?”, he asked. Gajeel sighed, pained that he needed to take this discussion. “All dragon slayers fall into heat when they turn twenty-five. It lasts for a month, approximately, and when not... ehm, 'fulfilled' it hurts a lot”, he said.

 

Laxus was still frowning, his lips thinning as he tensed. He pointed to Bickslow. “You're saying?...”, he asked. “He's... helping me out”, Gajeel said, his blush deepening further. Laxus's mouth formed an understanding 'o'. His expression changed to bewilderment and then shock. “You mean I'll go into heat too?”, he asked wide eyed. Gajeel nodded. “In two years”, he said. Laxus looked frankly blank.

 

“Why not a girl?”, he finally broke the silence. “Like whom?”, Gajeel questioned. Laxus thought for a moment. “Aren't you into Levy?”, he asked. Gajeel blushed again. “Even more reason not to take her”, he said irritably. There was no point in denying a detail like that when already in a conversation this awkward. Laxus was a dragon slayer and he was Bickslow's best friend, he deserved to know about this. “What do you mean?”, Laxus asked. “It hurts”, Bickslow said, the two dragon slayers looking at him in surprise.

 

“And you two are way too loud”, the soul mage complained and turned to them, rearranging the cushion to lie comfortably. “Sorry”, Gajeel said and he chuckled. “It's okay”, he said. “Hurts?”, Laxus asked, getting back to their earlier topic. “Yea”, Bickslow said. He looked at Gajeel. “About ready?”, he asked. Gajeel's cheeks once more flared up in red color. “Maybe one more”, he said quietly. Bickslow nodded and sat up.

 

“If you're tired...”, Gajeel began. “Then you still need this”, Bickslow interrupted and beckoned him over. Gajeel sat down on the bed beside him. “Since when are you so slow?”, Bickslow asked teasingly and the iron dragon slayer looked to Laxus shortly. “Oh, don't mind him”, Bickslow said and reached out, pulling Gajeel down over himself. “He's seen me fuck before”, he added. Gajeel tensed and he laughed. Laxus too huffed a laugh at Gajeel's awkwardness.

 

It sure wasn't the first time Laxus saw Bickslow getting physical. For one, they mostly shared a room when on missions. Bickslow didn't mind his guild mate being over when he was with someone either. Laxus remembered all too well how awkward he had felt the first time he had woken to Bickslow laying a guy on his couch. By now it had become almost normal to them, showing no shyness before another.

 

Bickslow kissed Gajeel and he closed his eyes. Laxus was a little surprised how quickly the other dragon slayer seemed to get into it. When Gajeel opened his eyes again Laxus could see he was positively gone. He pulled the blanket off Bickslow and pushed him down roughly, the soul mage relaxing back. Gajeel at once made to unbutton and Bickslow reached to the bedside table. He took a small bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hand. He gave Laxus a bemused look and then waited.

 

Gajeel freed himself and took a hold of him. He quickly reached down and slicked the other man up before Gajeel roughly turned him around and held him down. He lined up and Bickslow closed his eyes. Gajeel pushed in with one go and Bickslow groaned in pain. He grabbed a hold of the cushion and arched. Gajeel held his upper body down as he moved, disregarding the mage underneath himself completely. Bickslow cringed. He looked to Laxus, the dragon slayer sitting perfectly still, shocked at all this. Gajeel was truly gone in his head and Laxus could smell his state, like under a lust spell.

 

Bickslow was breathing hard and Laxus saw that he slowly grew exited. It bewildered him a bit since this seemed to hurt him quite a bit. Gajeel gave a deep feral growl, pushing into Bickslow hard. He caught himself over the Thunder God Tribe member and took a few deep breaths before pulling from him and quickly rearranging, staring down at the bed. Bickslow turned relaxed back. “Good?”, he asked. Gajeel nodded. “Should be for today”, he said, avoiding his eyes. Bickslow chuckled and got up.

 

“Does Gramps know about this?”, Laxus asked. “Yea”, Bickslow said bemused, starting to dress effectively Gajeel scratched his head. “He's the one that asked Bickslow to help me out”, he said, seeming more than just a little embarrassed. Laxus's eyebrows raised at that. “He told me about it yesterday and asked me to make sure Gajeel was aright”, Bickslow told him. “Why would he ask you to?”, Laxus asked. “Probably because he knew I would”, Bickslow shrugged. “See you tomorrow”, he said and clapped Gajeel on the shoulder. “You coming?”, he asked Laxus and he got up and followed his team mate out.

 

They walked along the roads toward the richer quarters of town. “So... you're aright?”, Laxus asked carefully. Bickslow gave him a bemused look. “It did look like it hurt, unprepared and all that”, Laxus defended his concern. “I wasn't unprepared”, Bickslow said, smirking a little. “Gajeel is just very rough when in that state”, he said. “And you like that, don't you?”, Laxus mocked. Bickslow motioned a small amount and Laxus laughed. “Sure, just a little”, he mocked. “Aright, a lot”, Bickslow admitted.

 

“But will you be aright? Gajeel said this would last a month”, Laxus asked. “I'll survive”, Bickslow said. He seemed thoughtful and Laxus waited to see if he would speak it aloud. “Besides, it'll prepare me for your your heat”, he finally said. Laxus tensed visibly. “What?”, Bickslow asked. “I just...”, Laxus began. “What?”, Bickslow pressed. “I wouldn't want to do that to you”, Laxus said. “In time you will”, Bickslow said confidently.

 

...

 

And here they were, two years later and Laxus arching to get laid. He couldn't take someone he didn't know because he knew he would hurt them and here Bickslow stood, right in his damned hall. Bickslow smiled. “Frustrated?”, he teased. “I don't want to hurt you”, Laxus said at once. Bickslow chuckled. He walked up to Laxus and pushed him against the wall. “What if I want you to?”, he asked slyly. Laxus tensed impossibly. “Don't get close”, he said. Bickslow cupped him and he balled his hands to fists, fighting to restrain himself, but he couldn't bring himself to push the other mage off.

 

“Come on, don't deny me now”, Bickslow coaxed. “What?”, Laxus asked bewildered. “I've waited for you for years now. Don't deny me two years after I finally saw a chance”, Bickslow said, leaning against him. Bickslow could practically see the last string of restraint snapping and was the split second after roughly shoved against the opposite wall, Laxus crushing his own lips upon his. He pulled at Bickslow's clothes and he helped the blonde get them off. Laxus bit his throat and he gasped. He pulled at Laxus's belt, wanting to get him naked as quickly as he could.

 

While Laxus finally remembered to free himself, Bickslow unbuttoned his shirt. Laxus growled and he turned around. Laxus wrapped a hand around his neck, holding him against the wall hard and he arched, easing it for Laxus to line up. Laxus pushed into him roughly and Bickslow groaned at the bringing pain. He was surprised as the dragon slayer stilled, looked back at the blonde, looking strained. “What's wrong?”, he asked. “Hurts?”, Laxus asked. He sounded almost scared. Bickslow sighed.

 

“Laxus Dreyar, you have your dick inside me. Not the time”, he hissed. He moved a hand behind Laxus and pulled him closer, forcing him to move. Laxus groaned, needing this very contact so desperately. “Fuck me already”, Bickslow demanded. Laxus took his hips and moved, only taking a second to loose himself in the lust. Bickslow closed his eyes, listening to his team mate's moans, feeling him move. It hurt, but he was happy about it, about being with Laxus like this. Sure, it was selfish to take advantage of the dragon slayer's heat like this, but it wasn't like Laxus wouldn't have to find someone soon either way.

 

Once Laxus moaned his orgasm and pulled form him, he fell. He hadn't even realized his legs had grown so weak. The dragon slayer knelt down beside him. “Bickslow?”, he asked concerned. “Yea?”, Bickslow asked breathlessly. “Are you aright?”, Laxus asked, holding a warm hand against the other's cheek. Bickslow frowned up at him, Laxus looking genuinely worried. “Stupid”, he said and Laxus instead looked confused. Bickslow pulled him down to a deep kiss. “I'm perfect, just fucking perfect”, he said bemused and the blonde seemed to relax at least a little.

 

“Carry me to bed”, Bickslow instructed. The dragon slayer followed the order at once, picking him up and moving to the bedroom. He lay Bickslow down and he sniggered. “What?”, Laxus asked. “You actually did”, Bickslow said bemused and Laxus blushed. He laughed and started undressing properly to make himself comfortable under the cover. “Come here, cuddle with me”, he said, giving Laxus a coy look and Laxus made to join him.

 

“Undress first”, Bickslow said. Laxus seemed to hesitate. “Suddenly shy?”, Bickslow teased. Laxus grumbled and then undressed. He cuddled down with Bickslow and the soul mage nuzzled against his chest. He sighed happily. “Now if you'd just fuck me without being weird the next time around, that'd be swell”, he mocked. Laxus felt really embarrassed. He wouldn't have any objections to sinking into the ground at this very moment. Bickslow laughed again at the cute expression on his face. “I'm really happy okay?”, he said.

 

Laxus didn't really know what to say to that. “Why?”, he asked instead. “You mean besides you just fucking me?”, Bickslow asked slyly. Laxus tensed. “But I hurt you”, he said. Bickslow sighed. “So what? Didn't I make it clear enough I wanted this?”, he asked. “I guess you did”, Laxus said. “Then don't fuzz. You need this”, Bickslow said firmly. “Right”, Laxus said. Bickslow kissed him and he returned it, if still a bit too careful.

 

“Try to rest a little. You're going to be exhausted after the third of fourth time”, he said. Laxus looked shocked. “You are in heat Laxus, once a day won't cut it”, Bickslow said bemused. “How... ehm, how many do you think?”, Laxus asked. Bickslow was the one that had some experience with this after all. “Maybe ten”, Bickslow shrugged. Laxus gaped. “You'll perform, don't you worry”, Bickslow mocked.

 

He laughed at Laxus's expression and then pulled him even tighter, closing his own eyes to rest. “Bickslow?”, Laxus asked. “Hm?”, Bickslow asked. “Did you... you know, cuddle with Gajeel like this?”, Laxus asked. “No, never”, Bickslow said and he smiled a little. Bickslow was his, only his. He kissed his soul mage's forehead and then tried to sleep a little. If what Bickslow said was fact, he would need the rest.

 


End file.
